Catwoman vs Black Cat
by Reader0062
Summary: Two cat burglars have an encounter. Will they fight or will they do something entirely different?


Catwoman was in New York city for a vacation she felt like she really needed one. So one night she went out to prowl she put on her sexy catsuit and prowled New York city. She was heading for the museum until a mysterious figure stopped her.

"What do we have here," Catwoman stated.

"So you're the hot cat burglar Spidey told me about, hello I'm Black Cat."

Black Cat had a very similar catsuit in compare to Catwoman's, differences were that Catwoman's body was more curvy, her breasts were definitely bigger, Catwoman had e cup breasts while Black Cat had c cup breasts and her ass was a huge bubble butt, compared to Black Cat's flat ass. When Selina heard the mention of spidey she knew it was that hero she had an encountered a few nights back. The one that called her Black Cat and admired her body. Saying things like your ass and tits got bigger. He also said that she looked hotter now. He was a creep, that was all that Selina knew about him.

"Listen do you want to come to my apartment," Felicia offered.

"Sure, why not," The curvaceous Catwoman replied.

"Alright then follow me." Black Cat led the way for Catwoman to follow. Half an hour later they were inside Black Cat's apartment. Catwoman agreed to come because she knows that Black Cat is a thief so she wants to steal something from her. Selina took a quick glanced at the place and spotted a rare cat bast.

"Do you want me to show you the bedroom?" Black Cat asked. "Sure," Catwoman replied keeping her cool to acquire the cat bast.

Black Cat showed her the bedroom and she closed and locked the door. She ran up to Catwoman and kissed her abruptly. Catwoman kissed back, willing to do anything to get the cat bast.

"Mmmreowrrl" Catwoman moaned. "Hmmmm" Black Cat moaned back.

"I want to touch your body, I want to feel your golden body all over me," Black Cat demanded.

"Sure, but first get naked for me," Catwoman requested while getting turned on by what Black Cat had said.

Black Cat unzipped her catsuit which was a mess compared to Catwoman's and started showing of her c cup tits and her flat ass. Catwoman went over to her and started touching her breasts.

"AHHH, Yes, do you love that? Please do more, mistress Catwoman," Black Cat kept demanding.

Catwoman then kissed her and saw her white hair floating back against her flat ass. Selina then touched Felicia's dripping pussy.

"Yes! FUCK ME HARDER!" Black Cat screamed. Then suddenly, Selina stopped. "C'mon, I need it so bad!" Black Cat whined. "You'll get it but first, put your head in my ass." Catwoman turned around and made Black Cat gawk at her ass.

Black Cat had never seen an ass this huge and shape nicely. It was a true definition of a bubble butt. The only one that came close was Mary Jane's which she had a huge bubble butt but nothing compare to Catwoman's. Felicia slapped Selina's big ass and compared it to her own flat ass.

"You have the authority to unzip me now," Catwoman stated and Black Cat jumped with excitement and made her way to the zipper and unzipped Selina's catsuit. Catwoman's naked figure was impeccable. Her e cup breasts were deliciously huge and her pussy was shaved. Her butt was very big with the suit, but it looked even bigger and more curvy without it.

"Ohhh I want you now!" Black Cat bellowed as she was getting even more wet.

"Ok slut, first call me mistress, and get on the bed and lay your back against the mattress." Black Cat followed her rules and next thing you know Catwoman was rubbing her breasts and pussy against Black Cat's inferior figure.

"Ahhh, don't stop mistress Catwoman! No wonder why spider wants to fuck you." The rubbing went on for 2 minutes and Felicia was so close to experiencing her climax, but Selina halt the process. "NO! FUCK ME! MISTRESS CATWOMAN! PLEASE FUCK ME!" Black Cat yelled intensively. "Calm down you slut, do you think I would give this up now," Selina said. "Listen, I'm going to sit on you and you're going to lick my huge bubble butt." "Ok mistress," Felicia replied turned on as Selina planted her big butt on her face. Felicia licked, smelled, and kept licking while she heard Selina screaming. She parted the ass cheeks and licked her tight asshole.

"Yes, lick it the the way I want you to and I'll suck that dripping wet pussy the way you like it." Felicia thought of the idea and was now licking ferociously. "AHHHH, YOU CAT BITCH YOUR TONGUE IS WORKING WONDERS OVER MY BIG ROUND FAT BUBBLY ASS!" Selina yelled at the top of her lungs.

Selina's screaming drove Felicia crazy and she started to spank and spit on Selina's ass. "Now lick my pussy clean, lick it like it's milk!" The big butt woman demanded. Felicia went straight to Selina's pussy and she commenced on licking it. "AHHHH, YES! DON'T STOP! KEEP LICKING MY SNATCH, OHH, AHHH, MMMREOWRL!"

Selina reached her climax, while Felicia kept groping Selina's huge e cup tits and she kept licking the curvy woman's pussy. Felicia stopped as soon as Selina stopped. Selina was breathing rapidly and her body felt fatigue. She rose up from her position and stared at Felicia. "Well, a promise is a promise sweetly," the fatigue woman said. "Oh boy, this is what I've been waiting for!" Felicia replied. Selina pinned her down on the floor and started licking her snatch. "YES, GOOD KITTY, GOOD KITTY!" The white haired woman yelled. Selina rapidly kept licking Felicia's pussy, while Felicia grabbed Selina's substantial tits. "OHHH! AWWEEEE! SO CLOSE AHHH!" Felicia kept yelling but it was too late, she had finally reached her climax. "Had enough, cat slut!" Selina told her.

Their bodies were drenched in sweat and the bedroom had an unusual smell to it.

"Round two, the comparison," the dark haired woman began. Selina began to compare breasts, ass, and figures. Obviously, Selina had a way bigger butt and breasts and her figure put Felicia's figure to shame.

"Well, looks like I won, now is time to fuck you with the ultimate weapon," unexpectedly Selina strapped on a dildo and commanded Felicia to come over. With a quick motion Selina slided the dildo to Felicia's pussy and started fucking her.

"Who's the best cat burglar of all time?" She asked. "You are!" Felicia responded.

"Who has the better body?" Selina asked another question. "Obviously you!" the white haired woman replied.

"I want you to remember that I'm sexier than you and more superior than you in every way. Do you UNDERSTAND!?"

"YES, YOU'RE HOTTER AND SEXIER THAN ME!" Felicia admitted as she was getting fuck like no man has ever fucked her before. Her pussy was tight, but Selina kept jamming in the dildo. Their tits bounced, especially Selina's e cup and Selina's bubble butt jiggled intensively.

"I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER ME!" "YES, MISTRESS I'LL REMEMBER YOU!" Felicia was enduring the dildo fucking, until Selina once again stopped. "No, please Catwoman FUCK ME PLEASE!" Selina had taken out the dildo out of Felicia's pussy, all this happening while her stupendous breasts and ass jiggled uncontrollably.

"Change of plans, in order for us to feel each other we need to do 69." "Do you mean it?" Felicia questioned with an ecstatic feeling.

Speechless Felicia got into her position and Selina climbed on top of her, Selina's pussy and ass faced Felicia's mouth, while Felicia's pussy faced Selina's mouth. With that settled, Felicia was the first to start rubbing, and licking Selina's clit. She also smacked her ass and got so horny when she heard Selina's pleasant moans.

In contrast, Selina slowly licked Felicia's pussy. Taking her time as Felicia worked on her spectacular figure. With each passing minute, they kept the routine going. They worked faster and they got sweatier as they kept smelling their wet dripping pussy's, the scent of their female sex organ was so intoxicating. It could have made any male faint if they had smelled it.

Selina and Felicia threw their heads back as they both reached their climax at the exact moment. They felt liberated and Felicia kept ogling Selina's bubble butt. They both rested for a couple of minutes, still in the 69 position. Then suddenly, Felicia ended the position and went to kiss Selina as she played with her lover's e cup tits. Selina had her eyes closed and she went on kissing back. With a fast and strongly force Selina pulled Felicia over and started kissing her lips insanely for 2 minutes. Their lips departed and a huge strand of saliva left their mouths. Felicia wanted Selina's saliva all by herself so she took it. Selina responded by hauling Felicia into her tits.

"I know you like it, so again, lick them! Rub them! Sleep on them!"

Felicia was doing what Selina commanded her to do and she did it slowly without breathing. Soon, Selina started playing with Felicia's smaller pair of breasts. She sucked, rubbed, and even spit on them.

"These tits are so small compare to mines," Selina boasted with confidence. "Well, not everyone has a body like you, mistress, Catwoman," Felicia replied back.

Selina then pushed Felicia back down on the bed and smothered her with her pussy. Felicia loved it, she knew no one who had a body like Selina and she was taking in everything that Selina gave her. Felicia loved Selina's enamored and Selina backed away from her when she thought that Felicia had passed out.

"Phew phew phew," Selina went on panting. Felicia couldn't feel nothing except for the fact that her pussy was on fire and that she felt exhausted.

A few moment later they decided to rub their pussies against each other, their act was unanimous as they both yelled from the terrific sensation. Their drenched pussies working against one another as tears of joy flooded both of their faces. Both of their libidos were compounding as they kept rubbing and rubbing. Sooner than later they both yielded and Felicia laid down on her back. While the curvy woman Selina laid on her stomach. Felicia the first one to speak breathless said,

"Selina?"

"What is it sweety?"

"Why is your ass so damn big!"

"Usually is because I work out."

"Oh really? Can you show me some demonstrations."

"Sure why not, first I..."

Selina who was already laying down on the floor on her stomach began stretching her legs. Her ass got bigger and wider as she stretched those infallible legs.

"Do you wanna lick the asshole one more time while I'm in this situation?" Selina asked Felicia.

Without answering Felicia buried her face in the ass as she licked Selina's asshole all over again and she smacked her bubble butt like if her life depended on it. Felicia smelled Selina's asshole and kept licking it with her tongue it seemed like she was lost in an oblivion as she kept spanking, smelling, and licking Selina's bubble butt as Selina kept moaning.

An hour later, they went to sleep. Selina grabbed hold of Felicia's small breasts. While Felicia grabbed hold of Selina's large e cup tits.

The next morning, Felicia woke up only to see Selina gone. Selina's catsuit wasn't there and she went downstairs to get a drink of water. She took a fast look of the glass table where she kept her rare cat bast, only to find out that it wasn't there. "Ah crap!" She said.

The End.


End file.
